


It's an Experiment

by kizuke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuke/pseuds/kizuke





	It's an Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Second Law of Thermodynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149291) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



[](http://s20.photobucket.com/albums/b202/kiizu/art/?action=view&current=2011-01p.jpg)


End file.
